


Rewriting Their Stars Once Again

by fandomsequallife



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (maybe I'll expand on that more), Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, Circus, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, I love this musical it really spoke to me, Kissing, Love, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pregnancy, Secrets, Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsequallife/pseuds/fandomsequallife
Summary: Anne Wheeler and Phillip Carlyle already rewrote their stars. They have been together ever since he woke up in that hospital. Now, a new chapter begins and Anne and Phillip realize they have brand new decisions to make that are even harder before.Takes place a several years after the ending of the movie.





	1. Stomach Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfic I have ever written. Never in a million years did I think I would be inspired enough to write about characters I loved. But I guess The Greatest Showman spoke to me. So please be kind to me and my lack of experience. I want this to be a longer fic, but that depends on me and how I feel after posting this.

Pregnant.

Never in a million years did Anne Wheeler think she was going to be pregnant.

With a white man’s baby, especially. 

She loves Phillip with all her heart, truly, but they live in a cruel world filled with cruel, disapproving people. 

Anne thought she had a stomach bug. There are so many people in that tent throughout the week, she is lucky she doesn't get sick more often. She never gets motion sick when working on her bars and rings. No matter how many flips in the air or how long she hangs upside down, she has never caught any kind of bug. But a couple days ago, during her Saturday night performance, she started her routine with WD with a stunning, gravity-defying-flip, and she immediately felt sick to her stomach. As she is Anne Wheeler, she didn’t stop or slow down. Instead she finished the show, took her bow, and continued to throw up in Phillip’s office while he held her hair back. 

After the entire contents of her stomach had been emptied, Phillip carried Anne to a carriage and asked to go as slow as possible in order to keep Anne’s stomach as calm as possible. When the couple arrived home, Phillip carried her to their bed and told her all she needed was a good night’s sleep. 

On Saturday morning, Anne woke up feeling much better than she did the night before. But, as soon as she smelled the eggs Phillip was cooking in their small kitchen, she ran straight for the nearest bucket. He, being the kind man he is, let the eggs burn while he helped her through her retching. When she was done, Phillip carried Anne back to bed and banned her from coming to the circus until she could see a doctor. As it was Sunday, no doctor who would see her was open, and she had to wait until Monday. Phillip offered to stay with her on Sunday, but she knew he had work to do at the circus, so she insisted he go. Phillip, worried out of his mind, called for Charity Barnum to take care of her and asked if she could accompany her to the doctor’s the next day, considering all the work Phillip had to do for the circus. Charity was happy to help and arrived as soon as possible to take care of Anne. 

Once Charity had arrived, she forced Phillip to say goodbye to Anne and shoved him out the door. 

“So, how’s my favorite patient doing?” Charity said.  
“I was sick to the smell of eggs this morning, and I feel simultaneously ravenous and nauseated at the same time. I also have a strange craving for watermelon.” 

Charity stopped in her tracks at the statement. Being a mother herself with two beautiful daughters, she knows the signs of pregnancy too well. But she decided not to say anything to Anne, as the chance she was pregnant was small and she did not wish to scare the young, sick acrobat. So, Charity kept to herself and helped Anne until Phillip came home. She informed Anne she would be back around noon tomorrow to help her to the doctors. 

When Phillip and Anne were alone, he bombarded Anne with questions about how she was feeling.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Do you need anything? Water? A clean bucket?”  
“What have you eaten today? I can make you anything you want or run out quickly to buy it?”

Anne quickly shut him up with a hug. 

“The only thing I want is for you to lay in bed with me until I fall asleep.”

With those words and Anne’s big brown eyes staring into his blue ones, Phillip’s expression finally softened. He quickly picked her up bridal style and walked them both to bed. With Anne snuggled up next to him, the couple soon fell into a deep sleep.

Now, in a cold, cramped doctor’s office, all Anne wanted was to be back in that bed with him, not thinking, just listening to his heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

It had been 20 minutes since the doctor announced that Anne was with child to Charity and her. 20 minutes of staring blankly at the wall, not knowing what to say or do or think.

That’s when Charity walked back into the room alone. After hearing the news, Charity quickly rushed the doctor out of the room to ask questions for Anne while she was still in a shocked state. 

Charity sat down next to Anne and took her hand. In that moment, Anne felt a little more grounded and turned to look at her friend. Charity was smiling, but Anne could see the worry in her eyes.  
“I tried to ask as many questions as I could. I asked all the questions I had when I first learned I was pregnant with Caroline.” Charity said. 

“He said that you are about two months along and that it is a miracle you have not been sick for longer, especially with your line of work. You look healthy besides the horrible morning sickness, but that should fade in a month or two. The doctor said your chances of a healthy childbirth is higher than most.” 

Anne was barely listening to what Charity was saying. It was too much. She itched to be flying through the air on her trapeze, where she felt free and powerful. Right now, she felt trapped and scared.

“The doctor also told me some rather bad news. He also told me you can no longer work at the circus until after the baby is born.” 

That was when Anne really freaked out. She did not even think about her restrictions. The circus has been one of the biggest parts of her life for years now.

That was also when she broke down crying. 

Anne clung onto Charity until she had no more tears to shed. Anne felt so scared. She has not felt this terrified since the night the circus burnt down. When her whole world had changed once again. When she thought she had lost Phillip in that murderous blaze. 

When Phillip woke up in that hospital, Anne decided she was going to help him rewrite the stars. Now, years later, Anne wondered how she could rewrite them in her favor once again. 

~~~~

Charity dropped Anne off at her small apartment. She wanted to stay with Anne, but she could tell that she needed to be alone. 

Anne walked to her apartment in silence. After she closed her door, Anne stood at the doorway, looking at her small apartment. After living in a tent with WD then Phillip for a couple years, Phillip decided to buy the small apartment for the couple. Phillip was terrified that Anne would not like it, as the circus had been their home for so long. But, when Phillip took her blindfold off to reveal the apartment, Anne’s smile was so big, he wished it would never go away. 

Now Anne could not bear to smile. She’s scanning her home; the small kitchen, the dining room table with only two chairs, the tiny sofa with a bookshelf next to it, her bedroom that barely held a dresser and their bed, and she wondered where she was even going to fit a crib in this small place. 

It is when Anne thought that there was no room for a child that Phillip walked through the door. He almost ran into her in the rush he was in to see if she was okay, but caught himself at the last second. Anne had not seemed to notice his entrance, so he put his hand on her shoulder in order to turn her around. When he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him did he realize Anne was crying. When he saw his lover’s big brown eyes shedding sadness in such a way, he quickly buried her into his chest and lowered them to the floor. He did not bother to ask what was wrong quite yet, as he knew she would tell him when she was ready. Instead, he hugged her, combed through her curly locks, and whispered how much he loved her and that she was going to be alright into her ear. 

When she finally looked up at her, he asked “What is wrong my love? Did the doctor give bad news?”

He was looking at Anne with so much love and concern that her heart hurt. This man loved her so much and only wanted her to be okay. On the way home from the doctors, in between panic, Anne had imagined how she was going to tell Phillip the news. Anne was going to compose herself, come to terms with the life growing inside of her, and she was going to tell Phillip with happiness and joy in her voice. The entire speech was going to be calm until Phillip processed her words. When he realized that he was going to be a father, the calmness that Anne tried to establish was going to break and he was going to spin her around with happy tears in his eyes. He was going to take them out to celebrate before the show, then tell the entire circus the news of the newest freak. They were going to be happy together. Anne thought she could be happy with him in that moment. But right now, with red puffy eyes and concerned blue eyes staring into her soul, she could not wait for her ‘perfect’ moment. 

Instead Anne looked straight into the love of her life’s eyes, took a deep breath, and hiccupped “We’re having a baby” into his ear before starting another crying fit.


	2. A Combination of Panic and Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip has heard the news of Anne’s pregnancy, so what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! This fanfic got 1390+ hits in a week and I have never even written a fanfic before. It amazes me! Now that I’m not a nervous wreck like I was when posting the first chapter let me clear some things up! 
> 
> 1\. I realize that periods are an actual sign of pregnancy, but my brain is weird, and I thought about how awful it would be to do trapeze pregnant. 
> 
> 2\. To clear the timeline up for anyone wondering, a lovely reader named Madi told me that P.T. met Jenny Lind in 1849, so the movie most likely takes place a couple years before and after that. So, I’m placing these first chapters in December 1853. 
> 
> Please leave comments about what you think! I love hearing feedback!

Pregnant.

Never in a million years did Phillip Carlyle think he would be a father.

With his role model of a father, especially. 

As he sits on the ground with Anne sobbing in his arms, he has no idea how to react. He is elated. Absolutely elated. He loves Anne with all his heart and would do anything to make her happy. 

But they couldn't have picked a worse time to get pregnant. 

The circus isn't doing as well as he would like.

The last couple months, the crowds have started to decrease. No matter what Phillip tries: new performers, new dance numbers, cheaper tickets, the crowds are not as big as they used to be. 

When Barnum retired a couple years ago, (that's what he calls it, but all the circus performers know he'll always come back for more) he gave half of the show's income to Phillip, but all of the responsibility. He manages the money, advertisements, random problems (including any animal related ones), and all the performers. He loves his job, but lately there is more responsibility than he usually handles. First, he gave the original performers a raise because, at the time, the circus was doing very well. They deserved it and he wanted to show his immense gratitude for their beautiful show. Next, the rent on the docks was raised. Not by much, but enough to get his problems started. When summer ended, and the children went back to school, the crowds started to lessen, and the financial problems started to grow. Now he was dipping into his own savings to keep the circus running smoothly. 

Phillip chalked it up to the people of New York lacking imagination at the moment. The rising tensions between the North and the South is putting a damper on every soul. No one wishes to share their imaginations and wonder, even if right now is the perfect time to get lost in the magic of the circus. 

The oddities knew nothing of the struggles that the circus was facing, not even Barnum. Phillip has been keeping everyone extremely distracted. He gives Barnum and all the performers the correct amount of money each month, even if that means placing less money into his own bank account. He lies to the performers about the number of tickets sold each night, tells the Barnum family to come on Saturdays when he knows the most people will be there, and he sends the circus performers out to celebrate so he can manage any problem alone. He knows he can ask the circus for help, as they are his family, but he refuses to do so. 

People might say it is his ego making him do this, but really all Phillip wants is to see the happy faces of his family. Lettie belting out a song, Tom riding his horse and shooting his gun, and Anne flying through the sky with her brother are what bring him the most joy in life. 

Phillip honestly thought his plan to keep the circus running was working smoothly. He had bought Anne this small apartment about a year ago, knowing that she would not want to be far from the circus or someplace extravagant. Also, due to the fact that people are cruel and judgmental towards Anne and Phillip's relationship, finding a place to live is not an easy task. Phillip always has enough money to pay rent, keep plenty of food on the table, buy any necessities, and to spoil Anne a little (she always states that he hates when she spoils her, but that look in her eye and smile on her face when she tells him off says otherwise). Besides the fact that he could tell Anne was somewhat worried that he started to work on Sundays, Phillip thought everything would be fine until summer came. 

Phillip did not think he would need large sums of money at the place his life is right now.

But currently, the best thing in his life was crying on the ground while Phillip was staring at the wall, thinking of the secrets he holds.

He knew he had to compose himself for Anne. Pretend the circus was not a mess and that he was ready for their life to change in an instant. He knew that Anne did not enjoy losing control in situations, so that was one reason this was upsetting to her. They were young, in love, and worked for a circus, this is not the exact life a normal pregnant couple would have. 

Finally, after slightly composing himself, he picked Anne up and carried her to the couch. He sat down, placed her in his lap, and held her until she was ready to talk. 

After about 10 more minutes of panic and tears, Anne started to feel better. She shifted to the seat next to Phillip and looked up at him.

Phillip knew he needed to say something. He wanted to say something comforting and assuring, but in his current state, what actually came out of his mouth was, "Pregnant, huh?"

At that, Anne started to laugh. She had so much anxiety built up in her after that doctor's appointment that he could tell she needed this laugh. 

After Anne stopped laughing at Phillip's question, he asked her to explain what happened the doctor's appointment.

"Well, I think the doctor thought I was ditzy because as he started asking me questions about my symptoms, and all the signs were pointing to pregnancy. Besides the vomiting, I have felt out of touch with my emotions. The other day, W.D. ran into my shoulder when passing me in a rush, and I almost bit his head off! Plus, I have not bled in two months, which I know is not something we usually discuss, but it is usually very irregular anyways so the thought of conceiving a child never crossed my mind-

"When the doctor told me I was pregnant, I was transported into a different world. The only thing I could do is look at the wall. Charity - bless her heart - rushed the doctor out of the room and asked all the questions. She was the one that told me I was about two months pregnant, almost three. She also told me the horrible morning sickness would most likely fade in a about a month, but pregnancy is different for everyone." 

Anne was talking so fast that Phillip was having a hard time keeping up. He was too young to remember the birth of his baby brother, so all of this is just as new to him as it is Anne. When she finished talking, it took Phillip a minute to comprehend what she said. 

When Phillip did not know how to respond he did the last thing Anne would expect, he kissed her.

She most likely thought he would run his hand through his hair or start pacing the living room, one of the many bad habits he has obtained once he stopped drinking. 

Instead, he kissed her with so much love and passion, he knew by the way her body melted into his that she felt content for the first time in hours. This is what they both needed in that moment, the feeling as if nothing could stop them when they put their heads and hearts together. 

When they separated, Phillip smiled at his love. She no longer looked as distressed, and this brought him great joy. In that moment, he knew he had to somehow fix the circus's problems before the baby is born. He wants their child to see the magical place Phillip and Anne created and be proud of their masterpiece. He wants a life of love and wonder for this baby that he never had. 

After a few seconds of smiles and silence, Phillip asked a very important question, "When we tell the circus about the newest addition, can we place bets on the sex of the baby?"

~~

Anne told Phillip it is traditional to wait until the mother is 3 months pregnant to tell the family, but Phillip is acting like a kid on Christmas thinking about announcing the news. 

"Charity wouldn't tattle on us, so P.T. and the girls do not know of the news. Caroline and Helen are going to be so excited for a little sibling! Caroline will have someone else to boss around and Helen won't be the baby of the circus anymore! W.D. is probably going to hate me at first, but then realize he will be an uncle. I'm kind of hoping Lettie bursts into song, is that an odd wish? 

The shine in Phillips eyes are so bright. He is so excited. Anne knows there is a part of her that is excited too, but worry is taking over her mind. The first thing freaking her out is the size of their apartment. She knows that Phillip owns half of the circus, which means they can buy a bigger place, but this is New York. Houses are expensive, plus Phillip is a white man with a colored woman, who knows who would serve them. Also, the home needs to be near the circus. Plus, Anne has noticed that Phillip has been spending considerably large amounts of time at the circus lately. He used to never work on Sundays, the circus's day off, but lately he will leave early Sunday mornings while Anne was still asleep and come back home before noon. He also stopped celebrating with the performers after shows. He would always insist that he would catch up with them, but then he never showed. Anne would come home to Phillip fast asleep. Some people think it is because of his old alcohol problem, but Anne knows he is stronger than that. Now that Anne thinks about it, this is the brightest Phillip has smiled in a couple months.

There are so many things running through her head right now, she can only imagine what her headspace will be like at four months or six months, or even at nine. There is so much preparation for this little life before it enters the world. Phillip might be ecstatic, but Anne feels the weight of the world on her shoulders.


	3. News for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Phillip are having some struggles during this pregnancy, especially considering they are still in early stages. Therefore, they search for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! 
> 
> I am so sorry I have been away for so long. My life has been so crazy lately, but it has calmed down and I am ready to finish this story. I hope you all enjoy!

It is the end of her third month and Anne is already huge. 

Phillip and Anne had decided to tell the circus as soon as possible about the baby, as they would be suspicious of Anne no longer working. Which was a good idea now that she looks back, there is no way to hide this bump in any of her dresses. They gathered their makeshift family around them, including P.T. and the girls (which Phillip ensured would be at the circus that night) and stated they had big news to share. They had decided it would be Anne who would share their big news, but she was so filled with nerves about this. Sharing this news with the circus would make it real, and Anne did not think she was ready for that. However, when she looked over at Charity’s knowing, but kind smile, Anne gained the confidence she needed to share this incredible news. After Phillip made the circus’s drummers play a dramatic drumroll, Anne shouted, “We’re having a baby!” and everyone cheered. Helen and Caroline were bouncing up and down, WD was going over to hug his sister, P.T. shook Phillip’s hand, while Lettie, Tom, and the rest of the oddities shouted and cheered. In that moment, Anne and Phillip were filled with so much love, they felt like they could do anything. 

Now, a month after the announcement, Anne did not know how she was going to make it to nine months. At first, Anne would join Phillip to work, watch the circus every night and stuff her face with the greasy food that did not upset her stomach, but then she started to deteriorate. Charity said by the end of her third month the morning sickness would end, but instead its worsened. She constantly has to pee and is always hungry and craving different kinds of food. Also, her emotions are out of sorts. One minute she is happy, the next she wants to throw the vase of flowers in their living room at Phillip’s head, and the next she is on the floor crying. While Phillip has not complained once, Anne can see she is wearing him out. Not only will he not accept any help with the circus, but he is always there for Anne when she needs him. Anne has him running all over New York for different kinds of foods she is craving at all hours of the day and comforting her during her mood swings. Also, Anne has not been sleeping; therefore, Phillip has not been sleeping. This has made it almost impossible to leave the house now. There has been no preparations for the baby’s arrival. They have received little gifts from the circus, but nothing like a crib or diapers. 

Charity, the pregnancy expert in Anne’s mind, was worried by all these symptoms. She knows every pregnancy is different for every woman, but she can see that this is harder on Anne than pregnancy ever was for her. 

Now, with difficultly, Charity and Phillip are taking Anne to the doctor to see if he has any answers. P.T. is filling in for Phillip while he is at the doctor, and while Phillip is very concerned for Anne, he is also concerned his secret will get out. Attempting to push that out of his mind, he leads Anne into the waiting room and sits her down. While Charity goes to check her in, Anne looks around at all the other patients in the room. There are several pregnant women in the room, some with other children at their hips, and in Anne’s mind, none of them looked as sick and tired as Anne felt. She thought that she could see the “glow” that is supposed to come with pregnancy on them, while Anne was just trying to make it through this doctor’s visit without vomiting.  
After her contemplation, she turns to Phillip and says softly, “If this doctor does not have any answers for me, I do not know how I’m going to make it.” 

Phillip turns towards Anne and sees tears in her eyes. Phillip knew this was not due to any hormone change, he saw how worn out Anne was. Sure, Phillip was tired, but he was not carrying a life inside him. So, he grabbed her hand and told her the truth, “Anne, I know this hard, I cannot even imagine, but I love you so much and I believe wholeheartedly that you will make it and that we will have an absolutely beautiful family. You, me, and this little one will live the happiest life once this is over, you just have to make it to the end, and I will be there every step of the way.”  
Phillip thought she might be mad at his words, but instead she softly kissed him in thanks. At that moment the doctor, Dr. Turner, a white man who thankfully cared more about the money he was receiving than the color of anyone’s skin, had called them in. When Anne and Phillip started to walk towards the door, the doctor stopped Phillip and said “I do not allow the father to be present in the room during the examination. It is not proper. You can come in when it is over.” 

When Phillip went to sit down, Anne turned towards Dr. Turner and said, “He has been my rock through this entire journey and I want him in the room with me. Besides Dr. Turner, if you have not noticed, were not exactly a traditional family.”

With that, he allowed Phillip to join. 

In the room, Anne got on the table, with help from Charity, while Dr. Turner and Phillip waited for her to be ready outside the door. Charity places a blanket over Anne’s legs after she lifted her dress to expose her stomach and called the doctor and Phillip back into the room. Phillip stood by Anne’s side and held her hand, while Charity sat in the corner of the room. While Dr. Turner was asking questions, he gave Anne a quick physical. Dr. Turner was not the doctor that revealed she was pregnant; therefore, he asked Anne “How far along are you? Six months?”  
Anne looked at him blankly and answered, “No, I just started my fourth month.”

Dr. Turner looked very confused. There was no way this woman was only starting her fourth month. She was much larger than expected. He thought back to his many years as a doctor to explain why she was this large so early on in her pregnancy. That is when he pulled out his tool to listen to the baby’s heartbeat. Dr. Turner placed the tool on Anne’s stomach and easily found the baby’s heartbeat, which sounded perfectly healthy. To confirm or deny his initial thought, he moved the tool to the left and heard a second heartbeat. Finally, just to make sure, the doctor went to right side of her stomach and her one last heartbeat. Dr. Turner could not believe his ears.

This entire time, Charity was very worried. She thought he could not find a heartbeat, which is why the doctor was searching different parts of her stomach. When Charity was about to demand to know what was happening, Dr. Turner stood up straight and turned towards the couple. 

“Miss Wheeler, as you know, childbirth is a hard and painful with just one baby, but yours will be even worse. You are having triplets Miss Wheeler, which explains why you are having accelerated symptoms. While it is a miracle that they are developing healthy, the chance of a healthy childbirth has significantly decreased. You will need to be put on bedrest when you reach six months at least. I also advise not to do anything too hard and strenuous now. This is going to be a long and hard battle for you Miss Wheeler and I hope you’re ready to fight it, as there is a chance you will not make it out alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://fandoms-equal-life.tumblr.com/


	4. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Anne and Phillip do with this news from Dr. Turner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are few and far between. I have started to work somethings out in my life, so more will come. I plan to write for any ships I love, which if you follow my Tumblr (http://fandoms-equal-life.tumblr.com), you will know is a lot of ships. I won't stop this story though, but if you share any of our same interests, look out for more content. 
> 
> Also, if you have any requests for shared fandoms and ships, please feel free to message me on my Tumblr and I will see what I can do! Writing is new for me, but I am excited to expand on this new found love

Triplets.

Never in a million years did Phillip think he was going to be the father to one child. Now he is going to be a father to three. 

Phillip stopped that train of thought immediately. That was not even the most shocking news from Dr. Turner. 

“…as there is a chance you will not make it out alive.” 

Phillip could see the whole room was stunned. Dr. Turner was staring at them, waiting for a comment from one of them. He was used to giving hard news and was ready to take any reaction that came his way.

Finally, after a couple minutes of stunned silence, Charity, to help the young couple in their stunned state, asked, “What do we have to do to ensure the safety of Anne and the babies?”

Babies. Oh god, now he knows Anne’s pain of instant nausea.

Dr. Turner started to go into detail of what they needed to do. Anne was looking straight at him with determination in her eyes, taking in everything he said, while Phillip, sat there completely dumbfounded. 

He heard instructions like “purchase everything now” and “bedrest is the most important part of this process” and something about “weekly checkups at home” when she reaches a certain month in the pregnancy. Phillip was not fully listening at this point. He was worrying how he was going to support their family now. 

Three different cots, three sets of clothes, enough cloth diapers for three newborn babies. He was sure he could buy enough for Anne and the one baby he thought they were having until summer came and the income of the circus rose, but now he had no idea how they were going to purchase everything in this moment for three babies. 

Even worse, three babies they did not even know will make it into their family. 

That is when Phillip started listening, when Dr. Turner started to talk about the survival rate of the babies. 

“I will try to simplify this for you. Growing one baby is hard enough for a woman’s body but growing three is a tremendously difficult task. There is only so much space in a woman’s womb, meaning that you are more likely to give birth earlier than the nine-month point. If you make it to seven, consider that a miracle. If you reach seven months at least, it should be a little easier to deliver the babies. There is also the chance of one or all dying in your womb before birth, a stillbirth or the babies dying within the first weeks of life.

“Also, the chance of your survival is another factor. Miss Wheeler, you will lose a large amount of blood during the delivery of your babies. The more blood you lose with each baby, the weaker your body will become. That is why in these coming months, you need to bulk up with foods that will make your body and blood strong. Chicken, beans, lentils, bread, different types of nuts are foods I recommend to all mothers, but you especially. From now on, ignore your cravings for unhealthy food and think of the good of your unborn children.”

Neither Anne nor Phillip have said anything through Dr. Turner’s whole speech. While Dr. Turner was a serious man who did his job with little emotion involved, he could not help but feel sorry for this couple. Young, breaking the views of society (in more ways than one), now having to worry about the life of their children, but also the life of the mother, will be challenging for them in the coming months. 

It was Charity once again who spoke up for Phillip and Anne. She stood up, thanked Dr. Turner and said they were ready to depart if they were allowed. Dr. Turner said he and Phillip would meet Anne and Charity outside once Anne was up and ready. 

When Phillip and Dr. Turner left the room, Charity faced Anne for the first time since the news. Anne looked like she was on the verge of tears, keeping them in for Charity’s sake. When Charity went to hug Anne, she stood up and firmly said, “I’m fine” and walked out of the room to meet Dr. Turner. 

Dr. Turner gave her instructions for the next few weeks. Purchase everything, be here every two weeks until she reached her sixth month, which is when Dr. Turner will be visiting her once a week. 

Once he was done giving instructions, Anne shook his hand and thanked him, then walked out to the carriage that Phillip had called for them. Not even acknowledging the stares she received when she is approaching the carriage, she walks in and sits in the corner to look out the window. She heard Phillip ask for the driver to be as careful possible, which annoyed Anne to no ends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple minutes, Phillip asks Anne if she is okay. She waves him off, stating she is fine, and the silence takes over the carriage again. 

Anne has not registered the news Dr. Turner gave her. She is sitting in total denial next to Phillip on the way back to the circus. He informed her that he needed to go and settle a few things before they went home, even though P.T. was going to run the show tonight. 

When they arrived at the circus, Phillip helped Anne out of the carriage and paid the driver. He reached for her hand, but she stalked into the circus tent, looking to be alone. Charity was planning to find P.T. to discuss this matter with him, but Caroline and Helen grabbed her attention and brought her towards the elephants to show her their new trick. Anne saw Phillip go to his office while she stood in the middle of the ring. 

The circus ring. The first place she ever felt accepted. One of the only places she felt safest, even though she is flying through the air, the only things keeping her from falling is her brother, small rope and bars, and her talent. She has not flown through the air in months and she dearly misses it. While she would never admit to it, she hated coming to the circus with Phillip during the first few months of her pregnancy. Watching W.D. do their routine with a different trapeze artist and listening to her family sing joyfully throughout the show made her ache with longing to be back with them. 

During her pity party, she noticed that a hoop was on the ground and was hooked up to a sandbag. Anne realized she could easily set the hoop back up into the air, even with her big belly in the way. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was around to stop her, then suspended the hoop in the air. The hoop was no more than a foot off the ground, so she sat herself on it, still holding the rope that would suspend her in the air farther, and easily balanced herself on the ring, even with her weight change. 

Anne felt instant happiness suspended in the air like this. She moved the rope and sandbag in a way so she would go higher into the air. Now she was a couple feet off the ground and she feels more alive than she has in months. A little higher, she thought, no one was around to stop her, plus she was Anne Wheeler, expert trapeze artist. Anne was no more than ten feet off the ground, filled with more glee than she has felt since leaving the circus, when Phillip stormed out of his office with a voice sounding like P.T. calling after him. Anne had not noticed him, too wrapped up in her own mind. 

That is when it all went to hell. 

When Phillip walked up the edge of the ring, he realized it was Anne, his pregnant Anne, who was suspended in the air, not one of the other trapeze artists. In full shock he yelled, “Anne, what on earth do you think you are doing?”

Anne, surprised that someone had seen her, lost her balance for a split second. She let go of the rope keeping her suspended in the air and went free falling.

Phillip reacted in a spilt second and caught the rope before she hit the ground. He slowly lowered her the rest of the way down and helped her off the hoop before letting it hit the ground. 

All Phillip wanted to do was hug Anne, because she was safe, but after what happened in the office, his rage took over him.

“Anne, we just left the doctor, where he told you that you had to be careful! Did you not hear his warnings? Do you have a death wish? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was for the babies?!”

In that moment, Anne let all her pent-up frustration out, “I’m sorry that I wanted to go back to my old life for one second! How dare I have a minute of joy after four months of sickness and despair, because I cannot do the one thing that has made me the happiest!! I cannot have anything for myself anymore, because now not only do I have to worry about surviving something I did not sign up for, but now I have to make sure I successfully bring life to three helpless creatures! What an absolute MONSTER I am to you and these unborn creatures!!!!” 

Phillip felt like his breath was knocked out of him. He did not realize how much Anne was suffering. He was too wrapped up in his own worries to see the sadness in Anne’s eyes. 

He reached out to her, to apologize and to explain, but instead she shook her head and ran out the tent with tears streaming down her eyes, leaving Phillip alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the office with P.T. and Phillip? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the office? What will happen between Anne and Phillip after the hoop incident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? 
> 
> IT'S ME BITCHES!!!
> 
> I know it's been awhile. But I promise that I will post once a week until I am done with this story. Writing gives me so much joy and it is one of my new year goals to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I PROMISE there is more to come. Thank you for waiting. 
> 
> I am pretty active on my Tumblr if we share common interests! My url is http://fandoms-equal-life.tumblr.com  
> Follow me for lots of trash!

Phillip is standing alone in the ring, with the hoop Anne was just suspended on, in a pathetic heap on the floor. 

He cannot believe he had accused Anne of having a death wish, right after the doctor’s appointment. 

He cannot believe that P.T. found out his secret, right after the doctor’s appointment. 

He does not know what to do with himself.

Phillip knew that it was a risk letting P.T. have full range of his office today. He missed the first doctor’s appointment, and after the last month of misery, he wanted to be by Anne’s side. Now he is regretting that decision. 

On the way to the circus, Phillip realized he left his accounting book in one of the drawers of his desk, rather than behind the bookshelf where he normally hides it. Yesterday, Lettie had knocked on the door to ask him for a day off next week, and he hurriedly placed the book in the drawer so she would not see it. Right as she was leaving, Tom burst in the door with a horse related problem, which Phillip had to deal with; therefore, forgetting the book. 

Phillip prayed P.T. would not find it, and if he did, he would ignore it. It is a plain black, leather book, boring enough. 

His wish, like many others today, had not been granted. 

Phillip rushed to his office after Anne stormed into the circus, deciding he would talk to her after hiding the book. When he walked into his office, P.T. was sitting at Phillip’s desk, holding the accounting book in his hand. 

The first words that came out of Phillip’s mouth was not “I’m sorry” or “I can explain.” It was instead, 

“Shit!”

P.T. was angry due to this new discovery and by what Phillip had said. He stood up, stating, “Phillip, what have you done to the circus? How did it get this bad? I trusted you with my creation and look what you did!” 

After everything that happened today, this was only adding to Phillip’s rage. “Look what I did? YOU left me alone to deal with it. I was honored when you gave me the circus, but we were partners when you were in charge, and now I am completely alone! And I hate to say this, but we’re not as popular as we were after the fire, people have come and gone, now we’re old news! But I didn’t want that burden on the circus. We worked hard to accept ourselves and each other, and I refused to let money be the reason that everything fell apart for my family. And on top of that, Anne has been so sick and miserable through her pregnancy, which is because she is having triplets, meaning the life of her and our babies is in jeopardy along with the circus!”

As Phillip shouted at P.T., he paced the room, not looking at him. P.T. did not realize what Phillip had on his shoulders. When he ran the circus, he was careless before the fire, and had different motives than Phillip does now. P.T. went to apologize and console Phillip, but Phillip stormed out before he had the chance. 

Phillip had the intent to find Anne and go home, to deal with the babies instead of the circus. But when he saw her suspended ten feet in the air, her pregnant belly obvious, Phillip’s anger got the best of him and he yelled at Anne. He should have known better, you never break the concentration of an acrobat, their focus is a key part of their act. When Anne lost her hold on the rope and started to fall, Phillip jumped for it, catching her just in time. 

The second time that day the first words out of his mouth were not what was necessary. Instead they were angry, accusatory, and mean spirited. 

It broke his heart when she stormed out of the tent, leaving Phillip alone and full of regret. He fell to his knees in anguish. 

Charity, who watched from the shadows, went up and knelt next to Phillip. He didn’t look up at her. 

“Phillip, I realize there is so much on your shoulders at the moment, I heard everything in the office, but you can ask for help. We are your family. No matter what. The circus’s financial problems are not your fault. We are a business after a family, and problems come with a business. 

“While Anne’s current state is technically your fault,” Charity says with an amused smile, “this is the best thing that will ever happen to you two. When I was pregnant with Caroline, P.T. was worried out of his mind. He was always in between jobs, money wasn’t always there, and he didn’t know if he wanted to bring something so pure into a cruel world. But when he held Caroline in his arms for the first time, nothing could touch him. Not money, not jobs, not the world. When your children are in your arms, you will feel the same.”

Phillip finally looked up at Charity. She smiled at him, a sad smile, but he saw the hope in her eyes. 

“You go after Anne, I’ll deal with Phineas. I suppose she’ll be at the docks. I used to find her out there when you guys would have an argument after a show,” Charity informed him.

“Thank you, Charity, for everything,” was all Phillip said before he ran out of the tent to find Anne.

Charity stood up, smiled at the tent curtains after they settled in Phillip’s rush, and went to go find her husband.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne could not believe her ears at Phillip’s words. He really thought that she would purposely bring harm to the babies inside her. 

She ran fast out the tent, not wanting to see his angry face any longer. She let her legs carry her to the docks. When she got to the edge of the dock, she sat down, breathing in the ocean air and smoke from the boats around her. 

Anne did not realize how scared she really was. She had three heartbeats in her. Her body is supposed to grow three little lives. Anne really never thought she would have to grow one. She never thought she would have children. The world is cruel and the tension due to race is only growing stronger. Anne is about to bring three children into the world that go against the majority’s beliefs. 

While in this train of thought, Phillip approached from behind. She sensed him immediately. She stood up and turned to face him. 

His eyes were sad and shining with tears. After all these years she could tell that he was sorry for what he said. Despite her anger, Anne could not bear it anymore. She ran into him, burying her head into his chest. 

“Phillip, I am sorry I went up in that hoop. You were right, it was dangerous, especially after hearing the news. I just wanted to escape. Escape the sickness, the stares from people as they look at us walking through the street, my stomach attracting so much attention. I never realized what we were really doing when I got pregnant. We are bringing children into a world of judgement and hate, and it brought me to despair. That is why I wanted to escape, to have a taste of what my life was like before them,” she says gesturing toward her stomach. 

“There is no need to apologize Anne,” Phillip says into her hair. “I’m so sorry, for everything. For what I said in the ring, for what you have had to endure, for the letting you carry this emotional weight alone, and for everything else I have to tell you about the circus,” Phillip said with sad eyes. 

Anne looked up him, “What about the circus?” 

Phillip explained the financial problems, about the lessening crowds, the lies he has told, the Sundays spent working and worrying, and how he has been dipping into his savings. Anne kept her arms wrapped around him for the entire talk. When he was finished, she wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek, after finally telling her his secret. 

“Oh Phillip, I wish you had told me sooner. I think we both need to realize that the hardest things in life are better handled as a pair, we don’t need to carry our burdens ourselves. That is the luxury of love, you have someone to carry it with you.” Anne said, smiling. 

“You’re right. You’re always right.” Phillip said. “What is our next step, love?”

“We need to tell the circus about the financial problems, and the triplets. That life is going to have to change around the circus, in more ways than one.” Anne stated. “But it will be fine, as long as we have each other, and our family in that tent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: fandoms-equal-life  
> http://fandoms-equal-life.tumblr.com


End file.
